Am I worthy?
by Infinitis
Summary: Sakura's confession. Naruto's objection. Sasuke's rejection. What will Sakura do? NaruSaku
1. Are you worthy

Am I worthy?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' T.T  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun rises and another day has come. A soft wind blows through the trees to a window of a pink haired girl. She stirs as the wind moves her hair onto her face. Her eyes shoot open remembering what day it is. Today is the 23, Sasuke's 16th birthday. And to top it off, there's no mission. Sakura happily gets out of bed.  
  
'Today, I'll confess my love for Sasuke!' The Inner Sakura shouted in her mind  
  
It was going to be the worse day ever. First, he ran out food. Second, it's his birthday. Third, he has a major headache. Fourth, he knew that girls would come by the thousands to say 'Happy birthday'. Sasuke grumbled and kicked some stones under his feet. Yes, it's going to be the worst day ever.  
  
Suddenly the young man heard his stomach mumble something. 'Yah, I know what you mean.' Sasuke thought. And yet his stomach growled back in reply. (AN: It's nice having conversations with your stomach U LOL) Sasuke came upon a Ramen Bar. He looked both ways to see if anyone of the Female kind would be heading his way. He sat down and ordered a regular.  
  
Naruto wasn't happy that he had to get up early on a 'no mission' day. But he didn't want to go back to bed either. He's been having weird dreams lately. The fifteen year old gave a big sigh as he walked out of his door. He wore a loose fitting white t-shirt with some orange colored slacks. 'Maybe some ramen would help.....'  
  
'Why are you so addicted to that nasty stuff anyways?' a dark voice came from Naruto's head.  
  
'Because it's good, Kiyubi. Duh!'  
  
'Well guess who has to deal with it? ME! From the DIGESTIVE TRACK for evilness sake! Of all the places to seal me, it just has to be your stomach.'  
  
Naruto shrugged. Kiyubi is the nine tailed fox that almost destroyed the Konoha Village. But once you get to know him, he's not such a bad guy after all.  
  
Halfway along his journey to the Ramen Bar, Naruto thought he heard someone humming. He turned and saw a happy-go-lucky Sakura with a face of determination. 'Wow! Sakura's up. –She looks kind pretty in the morning.' Naruto smiled. He waved at his crush.  
  
"Ohiyo Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura stopped her humming and looked to Naruto.  
  
"Oh, hi Naruto." She half-smiled back and went on her marry way.  
  
'She said hi.....' Naruto gave a soft sigh.  
  
'Uhg, I hate emotions. I'm going to sleep for a week or two.'  
  
The blond-haired blue-eyed young man finally came upon his destination. He sat down and ordered, but he heard a familiar voice to his left side.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
'Sasuke! Eating Ramen! And in the morning no doubt! Plus, he doesn't look good. Better not get on his bad side today.' "Uh, hi Sasuke."  
  
"Are you going to say something?"  
  
'Say? Say what?' "Um, Ohiyo?"  
  
Sasuke huffed. "Forget it." After a while of silence, Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Have you seen any girls looking for me?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, well, Sakura seemed to be happy today. Why?" Naruto semi- glared at the sixteen year old.  
  
"It's my birthday. Ugh, I could tell Sakura would be coming. She's so annoying!"  
  
Naruto didn't like this talk at all. "She's not annoying! She- just likes you, that's all." It was hard for Naruto to confront about Sakura's feelings.  
  
"Yah, that's it!" Sasuke slammed his fists on the bar. "Why is it that girls can't comprehend that I don't want a relationship right now! I just want to do training! They are always in my way. Especially Sakura. She's so low!" The next thing that happened Sasuke couldn't see coming was Naruto's fist in his face. Sasuke didn't get up from the ground. He just looked back at Naruto's flaming eyes. 'Huh, I guess he does care for her still.'  
  
"Don't – DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT SAKURA LIKE THAT!" Naruto took off without eating any of his ramen. Which is a first.  
  
'Sakura.....Sakura-chan was probably looking for Sasuke. I have to find her before it's too late.' Naruto thought while running. After passing a few alleyways, he finally found her. He had to talk to her. He knew somehow that she might get heartbroken if she talks to that- Sasuke. 'Please, don't misjudge me-'  
  
Naruto started to shout. "Sakura-chan! Wait! Stop, I need to talk to you!"  
  
The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. 'He already said his 'Hellos'.' "What do you want? I need to find Sasuke."  
  
Sakura's response sounded a little harsh to Naruto. The boy hesitated a bit. "Sa-Sakura-chan, I don't want you to find Sasuke."  
  
"What? Why?" Sakura was a bit taken for what the dunce of a teen said.  
  
"Well, first of all he's not in a good mood. I-If you're going t-to talk to him about something, you should reconsider. He might not feel the same."  
  
This shocked the pink haired girl. 'What? Not feel the- How would the BAKA know! He's not Sasuke!' "How would you know? Anyways, I'm still going to talk to him. I'm going to show my feelings!"  
  
"But I do know! He said some things about you I don't want to say. I heard him. Don't go! You're going to get heartbroken!" Naruto grabbed her hand to try to get the girl to stay, but Sakura jerked him away. Not believing what he just said.  
  
"Go away, you..... you Liar! You don't know! You're always in the way! I hate you STUPID BAKA!!" Sakura ran with tears down her face.  
  
'I'm so sorry. I-I just wanted to protect you.' A small tear slid down from Naruto's cheek. Who wouldn't if the one you loved told you the worst thing you would hear. But in his mind, he had to tell her. He had to try to stop her, even if it meant breaking his own heart.  
  
Sakura ran as far as she can from Naruto. But she knew in her heart that he might be right. 'I—I said I hated him. I think I went too far.....too far. What was he trying to do? He could be lying. Sasuke might still like love me. But Naruto..... Oh well, forget about him. He probably hates me back-' The girl slows her running speed. 'I'm such a wench.'  
  
Suddenly the pink haired girl almost fell over from bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry" The girl looked up and saw her crush. "Oh Sasuke-kun!" She got up by herself. "Ohiyo!"  
  
Sasuke started to leave while holding his head.  
  
"Ah, wait! I need to tell you something." Sakura caught up to the young man. He stopped and finally turned to her. 'It better be short.' Sasuke thought.  
  
"Uh, um, you see- ah, Happy birthday Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a shy, blushing smile.  
  
Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Yah, thanks for reminding me." Sasuke walked off again.  
  
"Please stop! Sasuke-kun-"  
  
"What? You already said your 'Happy Birthday' to me. -- Do you know what? I just want to be alone right now. Without you or anybody else." The young man put his hands in his pockets. He soon shaded his eyes with his bangs.  
  
"But Sasuke-kun..... I wanted to tell you-"  
  
"Pardon?? You want to say you love me or something? Uhg. Sakura, we're just friends. Stop bugging me. This is not the best day to talk to me. Why don't you talk to Naruto? He's the one who cares." Sasuke walked off coldly and didn't turn back.  
  
Sakura couldn't stop crying. The tears might have started sometime when he talked but she couldn't tell when. She was hurt. Cut deeply in the heart. Her vision started to blur and she walked the opposite way Sasuke-kun went. Soon the sky started to cry with her. 'Sa-Sasuke..... Why doesn't he like me? I've been there for him. Cried for him. Yet, I'm still in the way. I guess I don't deserve him.....'  
  
Naruto.....  
  
'I don't deserved to be loved!'  
  
I hate you STUPID BAKA!  
  
'Naruto, he-'  
  
He's the one who-  
  
'-cares for me. He told me about this. He cares about me. He knew what would happen.'  
  
He might not feel the same Your going to get heartbroken!  
  
'And I called him a liar. I said he was always in my way. But is he really? I told him I hate him. But I didn't mean it..... Me and my stupid mouth. He probably hates me back now. I should of listened.' The rain started to pour in, but Sakura didn't think of much else. She didn't know where she was going. 'I'm so mean to him. Even if he cares, I don't deserve it. Why am I thinking about him? I should give up.' Sakura started to shiver. 'I'm so cold, inside and out. I deserve this too.' She notices the way she was going felt like it was going up. Sakura knew she was on the bridge. She got on the rail and sat on it. With arms crossed, her body slightly leaned forward. 'I'm always in the way. For both Sasuke-kun and- and Naruto-kun. I'm sorry.' The girl cried once more.  
  
Naruto didn't care about the rain or any of the glares he got when people pass him. He was walking strait to his home. 'She hates me..... That girl just can't see what feelings I have for her. I try and try, but she's so blind by that SASUKE..... She's going to get hurt. Or she probably is now—I don't know if any of our relationships in team 7 will ever be the same again.' Naruto sighed. 'But someday, someday Sakura-chan I'll show you that I lov-'  
  
Something pink caches Naruto's eye and he turns. He sees a shivering Sakura on the bridge. She's leaning towards the water.....  
  
"SAKURA! NOOO!"  
  
HAHAHA . give me four reviews and I'll give you the next chapter in less than two days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My first Naruto ficcie Thanks for reading! 


	2. To be cared for

Am I worthy?  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I did own Naruto so I can make Naruto and Sakura a couple hehehe. It's just a dream... T.T  
  
AN: Wheeeeeee!!!!!!! I feel loved. Glad you like it!!! Sorry 'bout it bein' angsty though. Naruto is kinda ooc, sorry again. Not a lot of talking too. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Something pink caches Naruto's eye and he turns. He sees a shivering Sakura on the bridge. She's leaning towards the water...  
  
"SAKURA! NOOO!"  
  
Naruto ran as fast as his feet could carry. It wasn't easy with mud puddles and a slick surface of a bridge. Just as the girl almost fell to her doom, strong arms hastily wrap around her slim waist. Sakura struggled with protest. Naruto finally lifted her to safety, but because of the rain soaked wood and the resistant girl Naruto almost lost balance. Then he stumbled backwards and hit his back with the rail on the other side, making him fall backwards into the river. 'Sakura... please be ok----' Naruto felt a stab of excruciating pain and instantly blacked out.  
  
When Naruto finally came to, he felt a big nausea from his nose to the back of his head. 'Wha-what happened?' he asked himself. Then a thousand pictures came rushing in his mind. 'Sakura-chan!' The young man started to get up from the rocks under the still night sky. But then he hesitated at that time since he felt a somewhat warm, shivering someone laying close to him.  
  
"Sakura. Dammit, me and my clumsiness! I didn't mean her to come down with me! Now she'll hate me more...." Naruto thought out loud. It hurt the fox boy to see her shivering like so. He softly laid a hand on her unusually large brow. 'She's freezing! It's all my fault! ... No time for blaming! I have to get her warm!' Naruto gently lifted the girl in his arms, keeping her close for warmth, never wanting to let her go. The air was pretty chilly for the middle of summer. And that is little unusual for the small village. 'My home shouldn't be very far... Uhg, stupid back pain...' As Naruto walked away, he didn't notice a trail of blood that followed him.  
  
The young man reached his apartment as quickly as he could. He laid his love down on his bed and tucked her in. Naruto headed to his bathroom and got a clean towel. Clothes were flying everywhere as the young man looked through his closet. Finally he found his new long furred winter coat he got as a gift from Tsunade the Hokage. 'This should keep her warm...' Naruto turned to Sakura and looked back down to the coat. 'I have to do this!' the boy blushed. 'Errr. Mind out of Gutter! She needs help and not – to be hurt any more. Like I haven't already! Uhg.'  
  
After a few minutes of who knows what, Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he hung Sakura-chan's dress on a line to dry. He looked at it for a few minutes and it gave him some memories of the old days. It was a different dress of course. The color was a little pinkish and had some cherry blossoms imprinted on each corner, but it was the same design nonetheless. Naruto didn't care because it was the same yet different. Just like Sakura. She changed a bit as the years gone by, like her hair grew longer and body slimmer (Naruto blushed again). Anyways, she was the same girl, the same stubborn girl who kept falling for Sasuke. 'I think I know how you feel. That you care for a person but don't know if they care back-' the pain from the young man's back woke him from his thoughts. "Ouch! Why don't it just heal already!?"  
  
Naruto heard some shifting noises. He softly walked back to his room, tiptoed to the bed to check on his sleeping beauty. 'She's ok but... Oh my gosh, she's so beautiful.' Her body stopped shaking sometime ago and looked like she was going to be all right. All the fox boy could do was stare. His feelings overwhelmed him. 'Heh, I remember when I almost kissed you. I disguised myself as Sasuke so you would accept me.' Naruto leaned in closer. 'But now... I hope you accept me as myself...' Naruto lightly kissed Sakura's rather large forehead, trying not to wake her up.  
  
Suddenly Naruto felt weak. He got to his senses and went outside his bedroom area into the kitchen. With his hand on the wall, he steadied himself. It was his back again. 'Why isn't it healed yet?' The young man touched the pained spot only to be surprised by a ruby red stain on his fingertips. Feeling weary again, his steadfast hand betrayed him and let Naruto fall to the floor. He quieted his cry of anguish as he leaned back against the wall, which didn't help at all. 'I haven't felt so tired ever since that day I fought Orochimaru, and all because of some simple scratch. Heh.' Naruto's pain slowly dulled away. Soon his eyes grew heavy. 'I wonder if it's because of Kyubi's absence-'  
  
x.x This is tiring! My story's here as promised! It's not easy writing this stuff all in less then two days. OK. Give me five reviews and I'll give you the next chapter in less then two days as promised.   
  
Oh!!!! Tell me if I should wake up Kyubi or not!? It's just an idea I had. Wink Wink. Sorry bout' the chapter being short! (Hides behind rock) 


	3. To be protected

Am I Worthy?  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to claim. T.T But this story IS mine. (Gives Evil Glare =.=)  
  
AN: XD I must be the happiest girl in the world!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee. Thank you very very much for the wonderful reviews!!!! And I have made my decision. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cold. She felt cold and alone. Then someone came with warm arms around her waist. No! She didn't need this. She didn't want to be in everyone's way. Sakura weakly struggled under the person's sturdy touch. But then, something hit them and she felt like falling. 'This is my end.'  
  
A familiar aroma filled Sakura's nose. She felt warm and comforted. 'Am I in Heaven? What is this smell?' She noticed that she was covered in something furry. The girl hugged it closer to her and took a whiff of the fabric. 'I couldn't be in heaven. This-this thing belongs to someone I know... but who? It smells like a forest, wild and free. It can't be Sasuke's ...' Then it hit her. Sakura jolted upright in the bed. It was a coat she wore! And nothing underneath!! 'What's going on here? Why am I not in my clothes? Where am I? Who did this?' Sakura didn't know she was either blushing or angry. The girl held the coat close to her while she got out of bed. 'I'm going to see who's responsible for this!' She walked a couple steps then somewhat recognized the place. 'Could it be? Am I in Nar-' With a swift movement in her legs, she turned around.  
  
There he is! Sitting on the floor with a puddle of blood underneath him. Blood! Sakura fell to her knees in shock. 'Oh my gosh- NARUTO! Wh-what's wrong with him?? How did he get like this?' Tears start to form in her eyes. 'Why am I feeling this way? I feel so hurt...' Vague memories of yesterday's event play in her mind. 'Did- was he the one who tried to save me?' She remembered the fall. More tears run down her face.  
  
-He's the one who cares-  
  
'He really does care...' Sakura crawled over to where the poor boy sat while reaching her hand to his face. 'Naruto-kun...' She put two hands on the young man's shoulders and started to shake him. "Naruto! Come on, wake up, Naruto-kun! Please!" She pleaded. Her body felt weak as each time she shook him. Sakura's forehead touched his chest. "WAKE UP!!"  
  
With an instant jolt, the boy's eyes opened widely as his body moved a bit forward. "What? What's going on here? Who dares wake me up from my beauty sleep!"  
  
'That voice! That's not Naruto!' Sakura looks into his eyes. There were red! Sakura screams as she jumps away.  
  
"Hey-" The person was about to stand but he faltered to the ground. He cursed. "Dammit! What's this wound..." The red-eyed Naruto look-a-like stopped to think. "Naruto-"  
  
Sakura heard. "Who are you anyways? Where's Naruto?"  
  
"I can't be here. I'm not ready yet. Something's wrong..."  
  
"Where's Naruto!!?"  
  
"Would you shut up, woman!? I'm trying to think!" With an angry face, he looked down. But then the young man looked back at Sakura who was standing in fear. "You must be that Sakura-chan Naruto talks about."  
  
"T-talks ab-bout? Ah-" Sakura slowly went to the floor as the other rises with a wince in his step.  
  
He sighs. "Naruto, what have you gotten into this time?" His hand rubs his forehead.  
  
Before Sakura could talk once more, the young man walks to her frightened form. "What happened? Before I woke up?"  
  
All Sakura could do was stutter. The person in front of her got more frustrated. "We're running out of time! Now tell me, woman!"  
  
Tears welled up in the pink haired girl's eyes. She knew it might have been her fault.  
  
'You're such a womanizer, Kyubi. You should know better.'  
  
Kyubi's face calmed down as he heard the boy's voice. 'Me? Know better? You should be more careful about what you do! I thought you almost died!' He chuckled. 'Every time I try to get some sleep, you're always getting into trouble. No wonder I'm an insomniac.'  
  
Sakura saw the change in the young man's face. 'I hope he's not going to hurt me.'  
  
Red eyes look back onto her. "It seems like your lover is alive."  
  
'Lover!!! Hey! Kyubi, you're going too far!'  
  
Sakura looked at him confusingly. 'Lover?'  
  
"I'm going to leave now. Oh, and forget we ever met." He bowed low. But when he came up, Sakura knew there was something different. Her emerald eyes met with sapphires. It's the blue eyes of Naruto. But she can see it that within those eyes of his there was something hidden inside.  
  
"Sakura-cha-" The fox boy moaned and started to fall. Her heart started to flutter. She ran to Naruto catching him just as he was inches to the floor, carefully not touching the wound. She let him down softly so that his head cradled in-between her neck and shoulder. His breath on her neck gave her goosebumps.  
  
'What's this feeling I have? That look in his eyes... I haven't felt like this since Sasuke.' Her heart somewhat sank, but then she realized. 'A-am I falling for... No. No, I don't want to be hurt nor do I want to be in the way. I hurt him already. I told him I hated him. But, Naruto, were you the one who tried to save me on the bridge?'  
  
AN: I'm calling it a day! -.-ZzZzZz Soooooooo sleepy. At least four reviews this time and I'll see if I can give you the fic in two days. I got church 2morrow so I wont be working my but as hard. I hope you like it. Bye!!! And thanx again for the reviews I got last time!!!!!!! 


	4. To be loved

Am I Worthy?  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me .  
  
AN: Thanks again for the reviews!!!!! I think Naruto is kinda OOC in this one. SORRY!!! Well, he is 15 in this fic. People change. And angesty too! (Hides behind a rock)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'What's this feeling I have? That look in his eyes... I haven't felt like this since Sasuke.' Her heart somewhat sank, but then she realized. 'A-am I falling for... No. No, I don't want to be hurt nor do I want to be in the way. I hurt him already. I told him I hated him. But, Naruto, were you the one who tried to save me on the bridge?'  
  
Sakura looked down at the boy to find him asleep again. She smiles. 'He's so cute when he's sleeps... Wha????? NoNoNoNoNoNo!!!! Since when did I think Naruto was cute!? ... Well, he kinda is now. Why didn't I notice him earlier.' The pink haired girl gave a sigh.  
  
"Come on, Naruto. This is no time for sleep." She said softly to the young man. He stirred.  
  
'Man, It was comfortable too... I wish I could stay like this. But wait, she hates me. So I guess I can only dream, right?' Naruto opened his eyes and got up. 'I have to help this wound.' He started to take off his shirt.  
  
When Naruto took off his shirt, Sakura instantly turned red. 'What's he doing!!!!??????' Her eyes couldn't let go of the sight that before her own eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Since when...did he...have abs...like that...?' She didn't know that though the years; Naruto studied every second to get stronger and better then Sasuke. 'I never knew he grew up into such a-'  
  
Sakura heard a ripping sound that got her out of her thoughts. Naruto was tearing his damaged white shirt into long pieces. 'Oh, ...bandages.' "Uh, here! Let me help!" She took some of the clothes, tied them together, and sat behind the boy.  
  
The thought of her helping shocked him enough. He was going to stop her, but his voice failed him. Soon she was wrapping the bandages around his back trying not to let the knots touch the injury. 'She's...taking care of me... No one has ever cared for me this much before. Does she really hate me?' Sakura finished with the bandages.  
  
"S-Sakura-chan, I feel better already. I can use my chiara now to heal it." Naruto held up his hands.  
  
"No! I'll do it, just in case." After a few seconds, the young man felt the pain subside. He closed his eyes in relief. Then he felt Sakura's forehead on his back. Tears also came down. 'What's wrong...'  
  
"N-Naruto-kun, I'm s-s-sorry about ye-yesterday. I don't really ha-hate you. Forgive me. I just-"  
  
'Naruto-kun...' The fox boy turned around and faced the girl. 'His hair's gotten longer too-' He smiled and wiped away some tears. "It's ok. I new knew that you didn't REALLY hate me."  
  
'Heehee. Liar.' She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Uh, Naruto- kun. Were you the one that saved me on the bridge?"  
  
"Ah, uh, yes."  
  
She smiled back. "Thank you. I don't know what came over me..." Sakura started to get up. Naruto saw another tear fall on her cheek.  
  
He caught her wrist. 'It's Sasuke-' "Whatever that basterd said, forget it."  
  
"I'm alright. He-he just said we were friends, that's all." Then, every thing that was built up in her heart shouted to be released. She kneeled back onto the floor. Her eyes shadowed over. She let go of the boy's hand. But since she felt so lonely without him touching her, she held on to his hand. Tears started to fall once more. "I didn't want to jump just for Sasuke. I knew I hurt you. I knew you care. But I didn't see it! All I wanted back then was to be Sasuke's. But I didn't see that you cared. And when Sasuke rejected me, I knew. I just knew how much you mean to me. I don't deserve any of this. NONE AT ALL!!"  
  
Naruto could feel her hand slipping away from his. So he tugged her back and brought her to his chest with his arms encircling her. "Don't say that. Please don't. Everyone deserves something, you most of all. You're kind, sweet, ...and beautiful."  
  
'Beautiful? Sasuke would never say that. My heart is fluttering again. He's saying all these sweet things. He always cheers me up. He's always there for me. Do I really... Am I falling in lo-lov-love with him!!?'  
  
"Naruto-kun..."  
  
He held her tighter. He was going to say it. He hoped that she would still accept him. "Sa-Sakura-ch-chan..." He's going to do this! "I say this because...because I love you!" His eyes closed tight, ready for the impact.  
  
...  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes widened and softened at the same time. 'Oh Naruto- kun!' She put her arms around his neck and moved closer to his face, inch by inch. She finally lightly but longingly kissed his lips. ... "I love- you too."  
  
Naruto became less tensed. He opened his deep blue eyes to a brightly smiling Sakura. 'She acknowledged me!!!' "You really do?" he looked into her pretty green eyes.  
  
'With no doubt!!' She shook her head yes.  
  
"Ha Haa!!" Naruto was so happy he jumped strait into his feet and twirled Sakura around like a child. He forgot about his pain in just a sec. "Ow!!" he let Sakura down, putting his hand on his back. Sakura bonked him on the head. "Hey?" His other hand went on his head.  
  
"You stupid baka. You forgot that your wound isn't completely healed yet!" She gave him a 'you-silly' look. "I'm going to find some ointment and change really quick." She started to leave.  
  
"Wait! ... You will come back, won't you?"  
  
She looked back at him sincerely. "I will." And then she left.  
  
Naruto sighed as he carefully sat back down. 'Ah, she finally loves me. I'm finally acknowledged!'  
  
'Tist! You humans and your emotions!'  
  
'Kyubi!!!!!?????? HOW LONG WERE YOU LISTENING??????????'  
  
'Ever since I woke up. Don't blame me! You were the one who got yourself hurt!'  
  
Naruto grumbled.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?"  
  
Naruto jerked.  
  
'Now how long was SHE listening?' Kyubi asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing, love. Hee hee."  
  
Sakura was in her pink dress again but still held the coat. The girl lifted an eyebrow and shrugged it off. She sat behind him and started working on his back again.  
  
'Ahhh, that feels good...'  
  
'You perv-'  
  
'Shaddup you!'  
  
When she was done, Sakura led Naruto to bed. "You should rest still."  
  
He slowly lay back onto his bed with the help of Sakura. The pink haired girl crawled right next to him, putting her head on his chest. "Say you'll always stay with me?" She asked. He smiled.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Am I worthy?"  
  
"Yes. To be cherished, protected and loved." He leaned in to her and kissed her lips, though it hurt his back.  
  
She kissed him back. "I love you."  
  
-Owari-  
  
T.T It's over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or is it? Hee hee. Maybe when I have some time again. This has been really really fun for me!  
  
My thanks to those who supported me!  
  
Angelmidori  
  
Andy bp  
  
Shadowdragon   
  
Gromph  
  
zornoid13  
  
Gopu  
  
Cards  
  
Rygura  
  
Catscane  
  
Maya Amano  
  
refused 


End file.
